Cheveux
by Fanie-Panda
Summary: Jday et MrConnard travaillait sur le prochain épisode d'analyse de pub mais un contre-temps les retarde, mas foi un petit moment.


Voila cette fiction as été beaucoup attendue par certaines personne sur un certains résau social. Et la couverture est d'aelDragon.

 **Disclamer: les deux personnages dans cette fiction sont des êtres-humains normaux donc ils ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

C'était un samedi, Jday était chez Julien, plus connu sous le nom de Mr Connard. Ayant terminer l'épisode des analyses de pub de la SNCF, ils se demandaient comment ils allaient commencer le prochain épisode d'analyse de pub. Bien sur en dehors des vidéos ils n'étaient pas en conflit. Ces deux hommes étaient amis, et ce ne serait pas un paquet de clopes qui les sépareraient ! Pour Jday, écrire une analyse de pub sans son amie était impossible !

Julien faisait le ménage dans son appartement, enfin il le balayait. Il n'était pas vraiment maniaque mais là sa devait faire au moins une semaine que sa demeure n'avait pas profiter des soins de son propriétaire. Pendant que «Mr Connard» paissait le balai, Jday lui balançait des idées qui lui passait par la tête. Julien ne l'écoutait pas vraiment , trop concentré sur sa tache ménagère **(oui il est concentré pour passer le balais quesse tu va fair).** Jday se rendit compte , au bout d'un moment de l'inattention de son interlocuteur et l'interpella :

-Hé Julien

-Mmmh

Il commença à l'enregistré sur son téléphone.

-t'es zoophile ?

-Mmmh

-Monsieur Connard auriez-vous l'obligeance de détruire mon vaginarium ?

-Mmmh

Il pouvait continuer comme sa pendant des heures, mais il préféra s'arrêter, il avait besoin du point de vue de son ami pour la suite. Bien sur il gardera cette enregistrement longtemps...très longtemps.

-Monsieur CONNARD !

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à gueuler comme sa abruti ?

-Écoute moi un peu.

-Je fais que sa depuis 1 heure

-Ah ouais ?

Jday active l'enregistrement et le fais écouté à son ami avec un sourire farceur. Julien se tourne surpris.

-Où ta eu sa ?

-Je viens de l'enregistré à l'instant.

Il se retourne et continue sa tache l'air de rien

-Bon ok j'ai lâcher y'as une demi-heure…

Julien était de dos à Jday, les cheveux lâché, ceux-ci lui arrivait jusqu'au milieu du dos, Jday se dit que ses cheveux étaient magnifique, il avait envie des les touché, il était vraiment perdu dans ses pensées. Jday regarda autour de lui, il était assis sur le canapé de son ami. A coté de lui il y avait une table basse, sur celle-ci il y avait les lunettes de mr Connard et ses clopes, bien sur des Winston Bleu pas des Malborow **(référence à l'épisode « Jday lit ses commentaires 4 » où pour moi il y as trop de complicité entre ces deux là)**.

Jday se leva de son canapé, se dirigea vers Mr Connard, lui attrapa le bras et le força à ce retourné pour lui faire face et lâcher son balai au passage. Ayant pris trop d'élan, ils se retrouvèrent au sol. Jday couché sur le sol et Julien couché sur lui.N'ayant pas vraiment compris ce qui se passait Julien pris quelques secondes pour se relever.

-Putain qu'est-ce tu fous Jérémy ?

Mr Connard se releva de sorte à ce retrouver à califourchon sur son ami, il le regarda et stoppa tout ses gestes . Il se stoppa car il avait remarquer le regard insistant de Jérémy sur lui. Il le regarda à son tour dans les yeux, il se rendit compte que jusqu'as cette instant, il n'avait jamais remarquer à quel point les yeux de Jday était profond. Jérémy, lui, était encore perdu dans ses pensées, il ne pensait plus à rien, juste à Julien. Sa main se dirigea vers la joue de son « ami », Jday replaçât une mèche des cheveux de Julien derrière son oreille , caressant au passage sa joue et ses cheveux soyeux. Son regard n'avait pas changer de direction, pour eux ce moment durait des minutes entières, alors que cela ne faisait que quelques secondes qu'ils se trouvait dans cette position.

Jday bascula les positions et ce retrouva sur mr Connard, il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et l'embrassa tendrement. Profitant de l'instant au maximum les deux protagonistes essayèrent de laisser leurs lèvres sceller le plus longtemps possible, mais malheureusement l'oxygène commençait à manqué et ils se séparèrent à contre cœur. Il échangèrent un dernier regard avant de s'avouer l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

FIN

* * *

J'espère que sa vous as plus n'hésiter pas à me demander des idées de fictions et je me suis inspiré du magnifique travail de AelDragon, allez voir ses autres dessins sur Twitter , ils sont juste magnifique.


End file.
